How Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 5 Should Have Ended
Plot A one-shot story one how the season finale of season 5 should have ended. Got the idea from the YouTube channel HISHE (How it Should have Ended) s for those who are fans of their work then you're in for a treat. The rest of the summary is in the story so I hope you guys like it, enjoy. Transcript Jedi Temple Ahsoka is in the council chamber with Master Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and her master apologizing to her after what she went through. Anakin- Ahsoka, I'm so sorry, about everything. Plo Koon- You have our most humble apology little 'Soka. The council was wrong to accuse you. Saesee Tiin- You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocents. Ki-Adi-Mundi- This is a true signs of a Jedi Knight. Mace Windu- This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial you have become a great Jedi than you would have otherwise. Yoda- Back into the order you may come. Anakin grabs something from his pocket and takes out Ahsoka's padawan braid. Anakin- They're asking you back Ahsoka. I'm asking you back. Ahsoka stares at the braid and moves her hand towards it, but then stops. Ahsoka- You guys didn't believe me when I said I didn't kill anyone. Now you're kissing up to me by saying this was a trial? And now you want me to come back? Ahsoka flips off everyone. Ahsoka- Fuck you guys. I'm not coming back and I'm not coming back when you guys get killed by the clones, the Republic becomes an evil empire, and Anakin turns into a bad guy killing all the younglings…peace out bitches and go fuck yourselves! Ahsoka leaves the council chamber leaving the Jedi shock and stunned. Yoda- Hmm, see that coming I did not. Obi Wan- Wait, what did she mean when she said, being killed by the clones and you turning evil, Anakin? Anakin shrugs his shoulder. Anakin- I don't know. Super Café Ahsoka is sitting down next to Batgirl while sitting across the table is Supergirl. They are hanging out in a café shop in New York City talking about what happened in the season finale of the Star Wars the Clone Wars. Supergirl- Sooooo let me get this straight. You flipped off everyone and told them to go fuck themselves? Ahsoka nods her head- Yep Supergirl- Awesome (gives Ahsoka a high five) they totally deserve it after what they did. Ahsoka- Yeah, can you believe they wanted me to come back after not believing me when I said I was innocent? I am so glad Barriss showed me what a bunch of assholes the Jedi are. Batgirl- Sooooo are you going to become a Sith? Ahsoka- Hell no, those guys are bigger assholes. After what Ventress went through I wouldn't be caught dead with them. Supergirl- So, what are you going to do? Ahsoka-…well um I don't know actually. Batgirl- You do have a plan right? Ahsoka- Of course I have a plan I just…haven't planned out everything just yet. Supergirl- Well you could always go live with Lux I mean you two do like each other. Ahsoka- what? No, of course not we're just friends. Batgirl- Girl, you're not a Jedi anymore you don't have to worry about going out with anyone anymore. You can date whoever you want now. Supergirl- Yeah so go have fun with Lux and have a happy life together. Ahsoka- Maybe you guys are right, thanks. Batgirl- No problem, still there is one thing I'm kind of disappointed in a lot. They ended the series by framing you for murder, having your best friend betrayed you, have everyone not believe you, and almost be executed? Ahsoka- Yeah, so screwed up right? Batgirl- Well yeah, I mean come on that's the best they could come up with? That's what they decided to do to someone as cool as you? Geez these people must hate you a lot. Ahsoka- I guess they thought it would make the final season so dramatic, especially when I left the Jedi Order. Supergirl- Yeah, I kind of have a problem with the ending though. Ahsoka- What's wrong with it?" Supergirl- Oh nothing just that you're best friend framed you for murder and all because she was trying to send a message? Really? Batgirl- I know right? I mean there's nothing wrong with you, but come on they could have at least picked someone else to be framed and pick someone else to be the main bad guy. Barriss comes in sitting down next to Supergirl. Barriss- And what's wrong with me? Didn't you see how much of a badass I was fighting Anakin? Supergirl- Girl, I have fought many badass villains and trust me that wasn't even close. Batgirl- Yeah, you're too much of a girl scout to play a villain and they didn't even explain how you killed that chick in the prison cell. Supergirl- They didn't explain how you got those bombs or why you chose Ahsoka to be framed. Batgirl- Sorry girl you're just bad guy material. Barriss sighs- You're right, I can't believe they chose me as the main villain in the episode. I'm not really evil. Supergirl- Yeah, another problem I had is how that Tarkin guy handled the investigation. That guy did a horrible job and it explains why he got blown up in the Death Star. Ahsoka- Oh like you guys would have known and done it better. Supergirl- Are you kidding me? I have super powers so this wouldn't have been a challenge for me. I would have also used my super speed to fly back in time. And I could have used my x-ray vision to see where Barriss was choking that woman and beat her down easily, no offense. Barriss- None taken. Batgirl- I was trained by Batman to become a great detective like him and I have a lot of gadgets that would help me solve the crime without getting thrown in jail. Ahsoka-...Well, sorry for not having those skills I'm not a mask vigilante or a super power alien. Batgirl- Nope you're just a girl who got screwed over by Disney and George Lucas. Supergirl- And didn't get a good ending like many wanted you to have. Ahsoka-...You're right. I was the most popular character for the last five years and this is how they thank me? Come on Barriss let's go pay Lucas a visit. Ahsoka and Barriss get up and leave. Supergirl- At least she got an ending unlike many people we know from different shows. Batgirl- Yeah...hey I got a joke for you. Want to hear it? Supergirl- Sure, what is it? Batgirl- Knock knock Supergirl- Who's there? Batgirl- Beak Supergirl- Beak who? Batgirl- Because I'm Batgirl! Batman- Hey (the girls turn around then see superman and batman in the other booth) only I can do that. You know why? Superman sighs- Because you're… Batman- Because I'm batman! The End George Lucas's home George Lucas walks towards the door hearing his doorbell ringing. He opens the door and sees Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee holding two baseball bats. Ahsoka- Hello George Lucas, we need to have a little talk about our ending. Barriss- A very long and painful talk. Category:Alternate Endings